my little pony
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Tj gets sent into the world of my little pony find out what happens to him in the story (btw its a test story so it might become discontinued) please read and review no flaming though i would love to hear what people think of my test story


Tj was walking home from the store when he was hit by a car... or at least thats what he thinks or remembers... when he came to he found himself surrounded by colorful ponies. 'Great Looks like I'm in Equestria and I'm still human by the looks of it' thought Tj.

Soon he was surrounded by six different coloured ponies. "Are you okay?" asked a purple alicorn.

"Yea I think so but I don't know how I ended up here" said Tj.

"Well you are here now might as well get comfortable till we can help you get to your home. My name is twilight sparkle by the way and these girls are my best friends" said Twilight.

"Let me guess the pink one is Pinkie pie, the blue awesome looking one is Rainbow dash, the white elegant one is Rarity, the one with the cowboy hat is Applejack, the shy one is Fluttershy?" guessed Tj.

"Wait how did you know all of us?" asked Twilight.

"Well where I'm from you are all part of a Television show that is awesome" said Tj.

"that saves introductions I guess well all minus yours" said Twilight.

"I am Tj Northeast it's a pleasure to meet you beautiful ponies" said Tj causing the six ponies to blush.

"Why thank you" said Rarity.

Soon Tj gripped his chest in pain causing the six ponies to worry before his body started to change. Slowly his body started to become that of an alicorn once the transformation was complete Tj was a white alicorn with white wings with a blue and red tinge at the tips of each feather, his mane was blonde and had purple stripes but what caught the others attention was his blue eyes which held curiosity to what had happened to him. "Well looks like I belong here" Tj chuckled.

"Well let's find you a place to stay and I hope we can be friends" said Twilight.

"Well friendship is Magic and sure it might be fun to be friends" said Tj.

Tj then started walking towards a random empty lot just outside ponyville where he decided to ask if he could use as his home to which the girls said sure and helped him build his home. Twilight then informed Princess Celestia about Tj through a letter which spike sent. Fifteen minutes later Princess Celestia arrived and greeted Twilight before noticing Tj. "Why hello there would you please tell me your name?"asked Celestia.

"My name is Tj Northeast it's a honor to meet you Princess" said Tj bowing slightly.

"Well girls look like a very polite young alicorn you found" said Celestia.

"Well Princess he wasn't originally an Alicorn but he is now" said Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Celestia.

"I was a human" said Tj while looking at the ground.

"I see that does explain why I don't know this young alicorn" said Celestia.

"Well Twilight when he is done settling in bring him and your friends to the castle" said Celestia before she went back to her castle.

"So What should I do I mean I have never been an alicorn before so I am kinda lost as to what I can and can't do and what not" said Tj.

"Well how about we stick 'round and show ya'll the ropes" said Applejack.

"I would be honored to learn from you all" said Tj as he tried to walk into his new house only to trip causing the six friends to sweat drop.

"Looks like we have alot of work" said Twilight.

"Hey Twilight could you come here for a second?" asked Tj as he stood back up and blushed in embarrassment.

"What's up?" asked Twilight as she walked up to Tj.

"Well I was wondering about Magic I mean sure I could do basic healing magic when I was human and other things that took years to learn but I am curious as to if it is different to how I used to do it" said Tj.

"Well first I would have to know how you used to use magic" responded Twilight.

Tj started to gently kick the ground. "I used to just think the magic I wanted to use and for healing just hold my hand over what I was trying to heal" said Tj.

"It isn't much different I usually just think the spell I want to use" said Twilight.

Tj then thought about teleporting to the center of Ponyville and back before he started to glow a marvelous ocean blue with a streak of magenta in the aura before he disappeared and reappeared in the same spot he was before. 'well that was quick for a first time using a spell like that' thought Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight your the best" said Tj causing Twilight to blush.

"N-no Pr-problem" stuttered Twilight.

Tj then held his hoof up creating a ball of spinning energy. ' I guess that works the same as well' thought Tj.

Twilight stared at the spinning ball of energy curious. "Hey Tj what is that you are doing?" asked Twilight.

"Oh this I just created something known as the Rasengan I was just trying to see if it was possible to use moves from other dimensions" said Tj.

Tj then Pushed the rasengan into a tree completely destroying the section of tree it touched causing the mane six to gasp. "Ok still as powerful. sorry girls didn't mean to scare you and I will only use things like this to protect you girls" said Tj.

"It's ok we were just surprised at the destruction that little ball caused" said Pinkie pie.

Tj looked down slightly and teleported away to shy to look at the girls at the moment as he started to notice the knot in his stomach when he looked at Twilight. The girls shocked at what happened noticed that Tj looked at Twilight before teleporting so they put two and two together while Twilight Sparkle was beyond confused and slightly worried. Twilight started to look for Tj to see if he was ok which took her to the crystal mountains which had her exhausted as she had flown all across Equestria to find him once she found him she landed and slowly trotted towards him.

"A-are you o-okay Tj?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I-I don't know anymore I mean I have never felt like I do when I look at you Twi. I-I think I may be falling for you" said Tj causing Twilight to freeze for a moment. "I just don't want to lose you so I thought I should go sort out my thoughts and feelings before I faced you" finished Tj.

"I-I don't know what to say Tj" said Twilight.

"When I was in my old world I would watch your adventures and kinda wished I could spend time with you as I felt you would want me for me not for money or my looks but in my world I was universally hated so I don't really know much about dating" said Tj while looking at the snowy ground.

"Well how about we start as friends and go from there I mean I have noticed that anything that's rushed usually backfires" said Twilight.

"Th-that sounds nice thank you Twi" said Tj before hugging Twilight Sparkle.

"No-no problem" said Twilight sparkle as she noticed her heart racing before slowly returning the hug.

Tj then slowly broke the hug and focused on teleporting both him and Twilight Sparkle to his new home before both of them suddenly appeared in front of the new house before Tj looked at Twilight. "If you ever want to come spend time with me I will be here till I can get used to my new body I may be good with my magic so far but I still don't want to try anything else until I have training from you and have your approval to use any magic other than teleporting as I had to focus too long for the teleporting to be of any use" said Tj.

Twilight sparkle then walked up to Tj and hugged him. "I can tell you are very talented I will help in anyway I can and if you ever need anything you can contact me with this book" said Twilight sparkle as she created a special book that had a picture of both of them on it.

"Thanks Twilight your the best" said Tj.

"Anytime Tj" said Twilight. "Anyhow looks like its almost time for bed for spike so I will stop by tomorrow" said Twilight.

"Ok Twi Sweet dreams" said Tj before trotting into his new house and straight to bed.

Twilight went back to her palace but she just sat in the map room where she sat in her seat and couldn't stop thinking of Tj. "Ok what's wrong with me I mean I can't stop thinking about him and the hug he gave me even though I know it was him saying thanks" said Twilight sparkle as she sat talking to herself.

Spike walked in and looked at Twilight sparkle who looked like she was having another moment before he gave her a glass of water. "Sorry Twilight it just looked like you were about to start Twilighting again" said Spike.

Twilight drank the water then looked at Spike with her left eye twitching. "I'm still a verb I see" said Twilight before sighing. "Thanks Spike I guess the new guy in town has my attention I mean I never felt so... I don't even know how to describe it. I think I may be falling for him maybe I love him I don't know yet" said Twilight.

"So why not go on a couple dates and get to know him. I mean that's what I would do if Rarity would say yes to me" said Spike.

Twilight then tackled Spike into a hug. "Thanks Spike tomorrow I will take him to the Crystal Empire to meet my sister" said Twilight.

Twilight then went to lay down to get some sleep as tomorrow she would be taking Tj to the Crystal Empire.

Tj was laying in his bed when he suddenly got a cold shiver down his spine.

**The next day**

Tj got up when he heard a knock at his door. "Coming" said Tj.

Tj walked down the stairs to the front door and opened the door revealing Twilight Sparkle. "Tw-Twilight?" asked Tj.

"Come on lets go Tj I want you to meet my sister in the Crystal Empire" said Twilight.

Tj looked at Twilight curious as to why she wanted him to meet her sister. "Okay umm may I ask why?" asked Tj.

Twilight blushed. "Well umm I was thinking we could go on a date or something and maybe I could introduce you to my sister" said Twilight.

Tj blushed. "I would be honored to go on a date with you Twi" said Tj.

Twilight and Tj then started walking towards the Crystal Empire.

**three hours later**

Tj and Twilight arrived at the Crystal palace and walked in. Five minutes of Twilight's tour later and they arrived in the throne room. "... snd this is the throne room" said Twilight.

"Hello Twily" said Shining Armor.

"Hey " said Twilight.

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance walked up to Twilight and gave her a hug. "And who might this be?" asked Cadance.

"Well...ummm... this is my coltfriend(i dont know what term they use so lets go with it) Tj" said Twilight sparkle while blushing up a storm.

"Who would have thunk that little Twily would fall in love" said Shining Armor.

Tj just stood there nervous hoping to be accepted by Twilight's family. "Nice to meet you" said Tj after Twilight nudged him.

"Well we have a couple more places to go so we will see you later" said Twilight as she dragged Tj away.

"You take good care of little Twily got that" said Shining Armor.

Tj and Twilight started heading home but when they passed by Twilight's castle Tj feinted.

"Tj" shouted Twilight before using a spell to teleport them to her room.

Tj was laid on Twilight's bed while she tried to think of a way to help him when Tj opened his eyes. "I'm sorry Twi" said Tj.

"Don't be" said Twilight with tears in her eyes.

Tj used his wing to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry Twily. I was just over tired and didn't tell you earlier because I wanted to make your day perfect" said Tj.

Twilight then wrapped Tj into a hug and smiled. "I think I may be falling in love with you Tj" said Twilight.

Tj chuckled. "I am honored to be loved by you Twily" said Tj.

Tj then got up and started to trott towards the door before turning to Twilight. "You coming I thought we could go to the park or something" said Tj before Twilight ran up to him smiling.

Twilight and Tj walked towards the park nearest to the castle while Twilight laid her head against Tj. "I'm so happy to have you Tj" said Twilight.

"And I am very happy to have you" said Tj before he kissed Twilight's cheek causing her to blush.

Tj then noticed Pinkie pie and the others watching and blushed. "Hi girls" said Tj as they all walked up to Twilight.

"Hey TJ, Twilight" said Rainbow dash.

"Whats up everypony?" asked Tj.

"Not much we were just heading over to see if there was anything that needs our help" said Rarity.

Tj then looked to Twilight. "I'm going to go home see you tomorrow Twily" said Tj.

Twilight looked at Tj while blushing. "W-wait why don't you st-stay over tonight" said Twilight.

Tj then blushed and looked at the ground. "S-sure" replied Tj.

* * *

sorry guys this is a test let me know what you think so far


End file.
